Like Father Like Daughter
by Geminiasp
Summary: One of the power rangers had a secret while he was one. He had a child though he hadn’t told his friends about her he was always on the run School, childcare, and fighting evil with his friends.After power rangers he concentrated on college and childcare
1. The news

_**Like father like daughter**_

A Power Rangers fan fiction

_**Disclaimer**_

I do not own any of the original Power Rangers or any of the characters related to the original Power Rangers. If I did own Power Rangers my favorite character would have stayed longer and also **_I would have been in it_**. But I do own: Jade, Power Rangers Demon Spirit Force (Gina, Alanna, Gabe, Colton, Aiden), Kaia, Ravid, and the bad guys (Devitra of Vidon, Ling, Zong, Obelix,).

_**Summery**_

One of the power rangers had a secret while he was one. He had a child though he hadn't told his friends about her he was always on the run School, childcare, and fighting evil with his friends. When he left the power rangers he spent most of his time taking care of his child and college. When his child reaches high school something strange happens and she seems different.

I kind of concentrated on the power rangers' movies for this one so there's the first one and the second one. The second one was made 2 years after the first so I used that time span for this story. At some points it's kind of omniscient, I just wanted to get all the characters reactions in it. I made this up a while before I decided to type it.

Oh by the way this character was my personal favorite character so if you didn't like him tough.

_**Chapter one "The news"**_

It was around lunchtime. The High School hallway was packed with Girls and guys Talking to each other as they switched books got their lunches and lunch money. The hallway was pretty loud conversations of all sorts filled it.

"Oh my gosh wasn't that test in history so hard…"

"How's Friday for you Lauren…"

"There's a big game after school…"

"What time is science club today…"

"Josh what was the homework for Math…"

"Can you come over…"

"What's your sister Amy up to…"

"There is this new outfit at the mall…"

"I wonder what they are gonna have for lunch today…"

"Did you hear that Derek and…"

The crowds started to thin as the students headed to the cafeteria for lunch within that crowd there was a group of kids talking by the lockers. These kids were best friends. Not long later another girl peeked around the corner she looked kind of nervous and somewhat scared. She had Brown, blue eyes and was somewhat petite, only about 5ft 2in and 109 pounds. This girl's name was Nina Rintaro.

"Adam" Nina called to the group of friends the friends stopped talking and one of the boys turned around.

The boy that turned around had black hair and narrow brown eyes; he was part Korean on his mother's side. The boy was about 5ft 9 and fit. His name was Adam Park. Adam looked at the girl sensing something was wrong. Nina and him had been dating for a while and he had never seen her this nervous before.

"I'll meet you in the cafeteria" Adam said to his friends a worried tone in his voice.

Adam's friends nodded as he went over to his girlfriend.

"I hope nothing's wrong" One of the girls in the group said.

Adam put a light hand on Nina's shoulder; He noticed her eyes were watery. Something had to be wrong.

"What's wrong Milady?" Adam said in a worried tone.

Nina held Adam's hand and brought him to a place out of sight from the others. Nina's once happy blue eyes now seemed scared. She hesitated. The teen couldn't find the words to tell her boyfriend what was going on.

"Adam…" She started. "I-I think I-I'm…"

Adam listened carefully he promised to listen to his girlfriend whenever she needed someone to talk to. The girl took a deep breath.

"I think I-I'm P-Pregnant" Nina choked tears streamed down her face.

Adam's eyes widened. He couldn't believe the news he was hearing. The boy pulled his girlfriend into a hug as she cried. He comforted her. Nina and him slipped to the ground as he held her. He kissed Nina's head.

"Shh you're going to be ok." Adam said.

For a few minutes Adam held Nina close, comforting her. Once she settled down he wipes the last of her tears away.

"How long have you known?" He said caringly.

"A few days ago. I had suspected it but I wasn't sure, but I took a test and…" Nina broke off she still seemed upset.

"I'm sorry" Adam said, he knew it was his fault.

"My parents don't know yet" She paused. "I'm too afraid, t-to tell them," Nina explained looking into her boyfriend's eyes.

"I'm there for you no matter what Nina" Adam said. "Always"

Adam noticed a small; weak smile on Nina's face. "Thank you, I was afraid of loosing you, because…" She said looking down at her currently flat stomach.

"It'll take more than that to lose me Milady" Adam cracked a smile. "Unless…Well…" He started.

"Don't worry I'm sure it's yours." Nina said. "You're the only guy for me"

Adam nodded. They sat together at lunch acting as if nothing was wrong. They eventually had to tell their parents. Nina's weren't too happy. They didn't want her to get an abortion. But Nina was out of school five / six months before the baby was born. Adam and her still kept in touch.


	2. Jade Savanna

**_Me: _**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Power Rangers or any of the characters related to the original Power Rangers. But Nina and Jade are mine so no touchy!

**_Adam:_** Chris settle down

**_Me: _**smiles and blushes okay, well I've never experienced an actual birth I just based this chapter on what I've read and what my mom told me.

**_Adam: _**ok on with the story

_**Chapter Two "Jade Savanna"**_

"Nina's due date was three days ago." teenage Adam Park said to himself.

He was worried about his pregnant girlfriend who was due June 9th with their daughter it was already the 12th . It was actually Adam's idea to find out the baby's sex when Nina was in her 7th month because he wanted to know what he was going to expect when the kid grew up, since it would be living with him much of the time.

Adam was in his bedroom getting ready to teach a Karate class, but his mind kept him thinking about Nina. It was morning and there wasn't school today.

"She'll be alright son." A man stepped into the bedroom doorway.

"Huh?" Adam looked up from his deep thoughts. "Oh, dad, I know but I just can't stop worrying"

"Be a man son" His dad smiled, his dad was telling him not to worry so much. "By the way Adam, you were overdue as well" His dad said and then left Adam's bedroom doorway, leaving Adam somewhat puzzled. The teen just gave a small laugh and then left.

He concentrated on teaching Karate during the class, he has to stay focused so his students would as well. In the middle of the class someone called his name.

"Adam" the man said.

"Keep practicing those kicks I'll be right back" he told his students.

Adam went over to the man who was holding a phone in his hand.

"Who is it?" Adam asked.

"It's the hospital" the man said.

Adam's narrow brown eyes widened he felt he knew what this meant. The teen quickly took the phone the man went away thinking Adam wanted privacy.

"Hello" Adam said nervous.

"Adam" his mom said on the other line.

"Mom" he was nervous.

"Nina went into labor"

"WHAT!?" Adam exclaimed, getting some weird looks.

"I-is she alright? W-wait w-what am I saying?" Adam lowered his voice.

"Calm down Adam just get here as soon as you can" His mom said.

"GET HERE NOW ADAM JOHN PARK!" He heard Nina's yells from the background, yes she sounded like she was in a lot of pain. No kidding.

"Okay" Adam said the only thing that came to his mind.

Both sides hung up. Adam sat on a chair with a look of shock on his face. He wasn't sure what to do.

"I-I'm gonna be a dad!" He thought to himself.

---------------------------------------------------

"Nina push she's almost out!" The doctor ordered.

It was a warm night, a light breeze passed through the trees and few clouds were in the sky. Nina was sweating. Adam had found out that she started having pains earlier that morning but she had ignored them, because they weren't that bad. She had been in labor for about 17 hours, even though some of the earlier time she ignored it.

Adam had Nina's hand in his and she was squeezing it pretty hard. On the other side Nina's mother was feeding her ice chips. It wasn't long before the newborn's cries were heard. Adam felt Nina's grip loosen on his hand. He sighed with releif and flexed his hand.

"It's all girl!" The doctor joked.

They got ready for the baby's imbilacle cord to be cut.

"Adam Park?" The doctor said.

"Yes" Adam answered still flexing his hand.

"You're the father right?"

"Yeah" Adam said Nina Smiled at him.

"Do you want to cut the cord?"

"um…" Adam hesitated.

"Go on hun" Nina said.

"Sure I guess" Adam agreed.

The doctors showed him where to cut and he did, carefully. And soon the little baby was taken to get cleaned up. Adam watched in shock.

"I'm a dad…" he whispered. The teen couldn't believe it.

--------------------------------------------------------

Most of the lights in the City were out except for those in the windows of a few of the rooms in a white brick building about four stories high. In one of the rooms we see a girl slightly sitting up in a white bed next to her was a boy holding a dark haired baby in his arms. The baby was in a pink blanket. Adam rocked the sleeping child as Nina looked over at him smiling tiredly. The baby was small. Along with her dark hair Adam noticed she had also had Nina's blue eyes, that was before when the baby was awake.

"Jade Savanna, She's beautiful isn't she?" Nina said lightly touching the newborn's head.

Born just after midnight that morning Jade looked a lot like her father. Adam smiled slightly. None of his friends knew about Jade it was a secret he would keep for many years. He just hoped that having Jade wouldn't interfere with his schoolwork, or anything else he got himself into.

"Yeah" Adam agreed.

Adam placed the baby in her mother's arms. Jade budged a little but she remained asleep. Adam could tell Nina was tired; well she did just have a baby. But Nina was strong and managed to stay awake just long enough after the birth to see her daughter cleaned up. The baby was taken to the nursery; Nina closed her eyes and fell asleep. Adam kissed her forehead. Then went out into the hallway to tell his parents who had gone home just hours earlier. He didn't want to wake Nina. He dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up. His dad picked up.

"Hello dad"

"Hey Adam, was she born yet?" His dad said. Adam and Nina actually knew Jade was a girl before she was born.

"Jade Savanna, born at 1207am, five pounds eight ounces, 19 inches long." Adam reported.

"Congratulations"

"Thanks"

"How's Nina doing?"

"Pretty good she's sleeping right now."

It wasn't long before Adam hung up. Adam had stayed over at the hospital. In keeping the baby secret Adam didn't want his friends to suspect anything. But they were smart and Adam was nervous of their reaction when they found out he had a daughter.

Later that day, Nina had gotten up a while ago and she held a wide-awake baby in her arms. Jade's blue eyes were bright and happy. At this moment she was quiet. Nina looked at the baby caringly.

"Do you remember me telling you that my parents don't want a baby in the house?" Nina said stroking her daughter's face.

"Yeah, I promise she'll be in good care my house has been baby proofed so she'll be fine." Adam touched Nina's shoulder lightly.

"She's definitely gonna be a daddy's girl" Nina smiled sadly.

"Yeah, She'll be fine Nina, you can still visit her right?"

"Yes"

"I'll keep you up to date of what's happening alright"

"Pictures too?"

"I'll see what I can do" Adam smiled.

**_Me: _**well that's chapter two the when Adam's daughter is born.

**_Nina_**: sighs Glad that's over

**_Adam: _**flexing his hand nice grip Nina

**_Nina: _**Thanks

**_Adam: _**Chris, I have a question for you

**_Me: _**Yeah

**_Adam: _**looks at her curiously How'd u know my middle name?

**_Me: _**giggles nervously heh heh heh …just …a …guess…besides its my story

**_Adam: _**but…

**_Me: _**OKAY people nothing else to see here giggles nervously see you in the next chapter. Please Read and review…Runs away


	3. Fatherhood

**_Adam:_** So experiences of me as a teen father, I guess that's next right? Where did she run off to?

**_Me: _**(comes in with a bag of candy in her hand)

**_Adam: _**you ran away to get candy, should of known…

**_Me: _**(smiles) want some

**_Adam_**: Maybe later

**_Me_**: okay then, here's chapter three, "fatherhood"

**Note: don't try to look for these experiences in the movies / TV show because they didn't show anyway, remember this is my imagination to what would happen if it was true Okay people. :D**

I kind of concentrated on the power rangers' movies for this one so there's the first one and the second one.

The second one was made 2 years after the first so

I used that time span for this story.

------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter three "Fatherhood"**_

How did Adam deal with being a teenage father well here are some experiences that he went through.

Jade at 2 months old

In one arm Adam held his two month old daughter he was getting Jade's bottle ready when the phone rang.

"Hullo" Adam said to the person on the other line.

"Hey Adam how are you doing?" It was his mom checking up on him.

Adam held the cordless between his ear and free shoulder. The microwave beeped he went to get the bottle.

"Oh fine just enjoying the responsibilities of fatherhood." He said.

"Multi-tasking"

"Yea sort of" The door bell rang Adam went to get it. On the other side of the door was Nina.

"Hey Nina, One minute" Adam Said to his girlfriend who giggled at seeing her boyfriend attempting to multitask.

"Alright" Nina said. Adam let her in.

"Sorry I got to go, Talk to you later mom" He said into the phone. Adam and his mom said good-bye and then hung up.

Nina sat down in the living room as Adam went to the microwave to test Jade's bottle. He then walked into the living room.

"I'll feed her Hun" Nina offered.

"Alright" Adam said and handed the baby to his girlfriend. Nina fed her.

"How have things been?" Nina asked.

Adam sighed and sat next to Nina on the couch.

"Busy" He yawned.

"Even though it's Summertime and my parents sometimes help me out, it's still very busy." He added.

"It's Good that they help you, even if it's only some of the time." Nina said.

"Yeah" Adam yawned again and closed his eyes.

Nina stopped feeding Jade for a few seconds as she touched him lightly and smiled. "He has a lot on his plate right now taking care of a baby is hard work" she thought to herself.

Jade at 6 Months old

(First movie a little bit before)

There was a skydiving contest that Adam had signed up for with his friends: Aisha, Kimberly, Rocky, Billy, and Tommy. Adam loved extreme sports like this and wanted to do this. He was wearing Black Pants. White t-shirt, black vest, black sneakers and a communicator in case Zordon needed him and his friends.

Jade was doing a lot of climbing lately, the funny thing was :

She couldn't even walk yet.

The baby pulled herself up out of her walker and onto the nearby coffee table. Adam noticed this, went right over to where she was, and picked her up off of the table.

"Whoa, are you a mountain climber or something" Adam joked not wanting her to fall.

He sat her on the couch. Jade had a grin across her face that looked almost mischievous. Adam tickled her lightly and the baby giggled and squealed. A short time later he stopped. Jade sat on the couch as Adam got her to calm down.

"Dada" The baby said reaching her little arms out.

Adam Smiled and picked her up, it was a few days ago Jade first said "dada" when she did Adam looked over at her not sure if he was just hearing things, until she said it again. Then he said excited yet unsure, "She can Talk!"

He held Jade in his arms when his dad came up to him.

"Son are you ready" Mr. Park asked.

"Um…yeah" Adam glanced at his wrist communicator opposite the arm he was holding Jade in.

He went over and grabbed the black bag he used for school. He had emptied out his schoolbooks and notebooks and put Jade's stuff into it. His parents agreed to watch her while he went skydiving with his friends.

Jade at one year

(**_Me: _**ok saw a picture in one of my schoolbooks that made me think of this)

Adam's dad and Nina were working, his mom had gone shopping and Adam was home doing an essay for one of his classes. He was sitting at his computer With an open book on the floor. In his left arm he was holding sleeping Jade. She had gotten sick the night before and Adam wanted to make sure her fever didn't shoot up again.

"Ok thanks Bye" Adam said to one of his friends on the phone that he held between his ear and free shoulder.

"Adam" A female voice said after the door opened.

Adam carefully got up out of the chair holding Jade in one arm ad he put the phone down on the computer desk with his other. He went to the front door.

"Hey Mom" Adam said.

"Hello, How's she doing?" Mrs. Park said.

"Her fever hasn't shot up in a while" Adam answered.

"That's good"

Jade at 2 years

(a little before/ during the second movie)

"Daddy, Daddy" A dark haired toddler said as she ran up to Adam.

Adam was getting ready for a Karate tournament. He had grown his hair out a bit, now that Jade stopped grabbing onto it.

"What's up Kiddo?" He asked, slowing her down and squatting down to her height.

"Me goes wif you?" Jade asked pointing into the distance.

He wasn't sure if there was a daycare spot nearby where the tournament would take place.

"Peeze, Peeze" Jade said.

"Daddy will see what he can do" Adam said Finally.

"Yay!" Jade cheered.

"Lets get your sneakers on"

After they were ready Adam told his parents that Jade was with him. They got to the place and Adam found where Jade could stay with a couple other kids.

"Where you go?" Jade asked.

"Right over there" Adam pointed.

"You be back?"

"I'll be back"

"Okay" Jade said Adam hugged her.

"Be good Kiddo"

" Okay"

When Rocky fell out of the ring, Jade went to see what happened Adam stopped her so she wouldn't get trampled by someone else.

"He ok?" Jade asked Adam.

"I'm not sure Jade" Adam answered.

Before leaving Adam noticed some of his friends glance at him curiously with the little girl. He dropped Jade off with his parents then went to the hospital.

--------------------------------------

**_Me: _**ok just some experiences showing Adam taking care of Jade as a baby / toddler, because I felt like writing them.

**_Adam_**: it was much easier as she got older…well sort of…

**_Me: _**well you are a single father at least in this story.

**_Adam: _**I know (takes some of Chris' candy)

**_Me: _**(looks at candy bag) I thought I had more in there…oh well. Please read and review.

**_Adam: _**well they already read this chapter, so they just have to review

**_Me_**: (stares at him then looks at camera and points) what he said…


	4. High School

**_Me: _**I'll be right back Adam, do you want anything

**_Adam: _**not that I know of

**_Me: _**Ok (walks out)

**_Jade: _**(comes in a few seconds later)

**_Adam_**: I thought you went out

**_Jade: _**Dad it's me

**_Adam_**: Oh sorry Kiddo

**_Jade: _**She told me to get on with the next chapter without her

**_Adam: _**ok Alright

**_Jade: _**Now it's me in High school.

At some points it's kind of omniscient, I just wanted to get all the characters reactions in it. I made this up a while before I decided to type it.

---------------------------------------------

_**Chapter four "High School"**_

A young teen walked toward the doors of the high school. She had dark mid-neck length hair and blue eyes. The girl wore white sneakers, Black pants and a green tank top. On her back was a backpack with her initials "JSP" on it, her mom had gotten her this before she entered high school. She still lived with her dad and her grandparents, her mom sometimes came to visit. This girl's name was Jade Savanna Park.

"Angel Grove High" Jade sighed looking at her school.

"New school, New year"

She walked through the doors with a bunch of other teens. The hallways were crowded especially with freshman who were meeting up with people they met at orientation and meeting new students. There were lists on the walls near the office that would tell which classroom was their homeroom. Jade got her way through the crowd and looked for her name on the lists.

"Hey Jade" She heard a girl call her name. Jade turned from the list to see a girl she knew from junior high.

"Hi Paige" Jade said to the girl. Jade and Paige really weren't friends they just knew each other.

Jade looked back at the lists after the girl left with some others. The hallway was starting to clear out. There were so many students on the list that Jade had a hard time finding hers.

"Jade Park" A man said, he had come up so suddenly that she didn't know what to say. She took a better look at him and could tell that he was the janitor.

"Yes" Jade said the man was next to her looking at the list he pointed to a name, her name. The janitor was an older man with graying beard and moustache. He didn't have much hair on his head. His features were sharp yet his eyes were wise.

"Here you are, room 107," He said. "You better hurry" he added nicely.

"Ok thanks um…" Jade said she was still somewhat confused.

"You can call me Ravid"

"Ok thank you Ravid"

"No problem" He said.

Jade glanced at the list again to see who her homeroom teacher was, when she was about to leave she noticed that Ravid disappeared, she looked around but couldn't find him. She shrugged and went to her homeroom, she's seen weirder things anyway. She remembered that as a baby her father would do exactly what Ravid did every once in a while. But her dad would always come back. The teacher was just doing roll call. Jade had made it just in time.

"Park, Jade" The teacher said. The teacher was a young woman with long blond hair tied back; she had soft elflike features yet she was about 5ft 6in tall. Jade could tell the teacher hypnotized the boys, she just sat there not really caring.

"Here" Jade said.

The teacher looked at her and smiled. Then went on with the rest of the names. Then she went on with her introduction.

"I am Miss Crystal. I will be your homeroom teacher this year. I also teach the English courses here at Angel Grove High. Welcome freshman."

"You can teach me any day" One of the boys said.

The class started laughing.

"Thank you Tyler" Miss Crystal smiled. It was easy to tell she was used to this.

The school schedules were handed out, Jade looked at hers.

"English, math, foreign language, gym, lunch, History, study hall, science" She said to herself. "Looks like I'm staying here first period"

Jade's day went by slowly, she did enjoy gym because they were playing soccer. Soccer was one of her favorite sports. Lunch was ok she managed to sit near some students she had met in her classes. Study hall came Jade sat at a desk looking over a math assignment, yeah on the first day. Near where she was sitting were a group of kids. They were older than her probably juniors and they seemed to be best friends. There were three boys and two girls.

One of the girls was wearing a white blouse and a pink skirt she had white shoes and socks. The girl had blond hair tied back in a braid. (Gina)

Next to the girl in Pink was the other girl. This girl had brown hair tied back in a ponytail. She was wearing a yellow t-shirt, a white sweatshirt tied around her waist with khakis and white sneakers. He skin was darker than most of the others. (Alanna)

There was a boy next to the girl in yellow. He had dirty blond hair that was shoulder length he had sharp features. The boy was wearing a red shirt, black sneakers and jeans. (Colton)

There was a boy wearing a dark green sweatshirt, shorts and black sneakers next to the one in red. This boy also wore glasses and had short black hair. (Aiden)

The last one in the group also had black hair but his was spiked. He had narrow eyes. This boy was wearing a blue shirt and jeans with black sneakers. (Gabe)

The guy in blue must have cracked a joke because the others were laughing. The girl in yellow looked over at Jade. Jade quickly turned around and continued with the math problems. It didn't take long for her to finish them; she was usually pretty good in math anyway. Jade glanced up at the clock.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Come on stupid bell ring" she mumbled.

Alanna laughed at a joke Gabe had just told them. She glanced over at a girl in their study hall, she was probably a freshman. The girl was looking at them; she quickly turned around after Alanna noticed her. Alanna quickly looked back at her friends.

"Yo what did you say that girl's name was?" Alanna asked her friend Colton.

Colton, in the red shirt, glanced over at the girl. His friend with the glasses Aiden followed.

"Oh she's a freshman Jade Park" Aiden answered.

"Park, That last name sounds familiar" Gina said crossing her ankles.

"Well it's a common last name," Alanna said.

"Yeah but I remember a guy named Adam Park in one of the pictures of the graduated classes, it actually wasn't too long ago he graduated" Gabe explained.

"I remember that too I mean she looks like him but she's probably his cousin or something," Aiden said.

"They could also not be related though," Colton said.

"She's just another student it's probably nothing." Gabe said.

"I don't know, something about her seems different. Like she's more than just another student." Alanna said.

"Well you're going to have to wait to talk to her Alanna, the bell's going to ring in 3,2,1" Aiden said. The bell rang when he reached zero.

------------------------------------------------

"Finally" Jade said as the bell rang. She was going to her last class of the day pretty soon she'd be going home.

She found her next class pretty quickly. Being the first one there she just picked a seat and sat down. The teacher was writing something on the blackboard she had blonde hair. When the rest of the class had come in noisily she turned around Jade felt as if she knew her a long time ago though.

"Hello class I am Miss Hillard, I will be your science teacher this year" she said in a Australian accent.

Miss Hillard took role call, but when she came to Jade's name she paused.

"Park, Jade," she said finally looking up at the class.

Jade raised her hand. "Here"

The teacher marked down that she was there then went on to finish the list. She then started the class. It was just basic introduction and list of what they would be learning about that year and then the bell rang and the class left, school was over. Jade walked out in the hallway it was starting to thin out but that group of kids from study hall were together talking they then went to the janitor's closet and disappeared. Jade flinched at seeing this, she didn't believe it. She must have been standing there for a while because Miss Hillard had tapped her on the shoulder.

"Huh?" She said as she looked back.

"You Alright Jade?" she asked.

"Fine just" She looked at the Janitor's closet curiously. "Never mind, it's nothing"

"Ok see you tomorrow" she said.

"Bye" Jade said as she took one last look at the closet then left.

Jade went to her locker to get her stuff then went outside to catch her dad.

Adam had a black car and he still looked the same as all those years ago. His hair was short he was wearing a white t-shirt and black jeans, with a white baseball hat. Adam did have a watch on his wrist but it wasn't the watch that was used whenever Zordon, Demitria, Alpha 5 or Alpha 6 needed them. But that was over a decade ago, he wondered what his old friends were up to a lot lately remembering back in high school. Jason, Trini, Zack, Tommy, Kimberly, Billy, Aisha, Rocky, Tanya, Kat, Justin, sometimes even the old bullies Bulk and Skull, all of them he hasn't seen them in a while. Adam hadn't told them about Jade, although they might have suspected it. He doubted any of his old friends would have teen children like Jade maybe children who were much younger though. His own daughter in high school triggered these memories.

"Dad?" Jade knocked on the door of the black car.

"Oh sorry Kiddo" Adam snapped out of his thoughts and unlocked the car door for Jade.

Jade smiled and got into the car. She buckled up after putting her backpack on the floor of the car.

"How was school?" Adam asked his daughter as he started up the car.

"It was ok, I finished my Math homework in study hall, we played soccer in gym." Jade said.

"Bet that was fun" Adam said knowing soccer was one of Jade's favorite sports along with Martial arts.

"Yep it was I actually wasn't the last one picked this year"

"Good for you" Adam smiled, like him when he was younger Jade was usually last to be picked on a team.

"What about you?" Jade asked.

"Working and I have to teach a Karate class at 7 tonight" Adam answered. "Gran will make dinner tonight"

"Alright" Jade said.

There was a pause as the father and daughter drove back to their house.

"Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"Um…never mind…I forgot what I wanted to say." Jade said.

"That's alright." Adam smiled as he pulled into the driveway.

Both of them got out and chatted as they went inside.

--------------------------------------------

**_Adam_**: And that was Chapter four

**_Jade: _**Much fun High school

**_Adam_**: really

**_Jade: _**well some of the time

**_Me: _**(Walks in) hey I'm back

**_Adam_**: (Looks at Jade then me then back again) I just noticed how much alike you two looked

**_Jade and Me_**: you just noticed? (they smirk and look at each other then back at Adam)

**_Jade: _**I think we should tell him

**_Adam_**: tell me what

**_Me_**: Jade is based off of me

**_Adam:_** ?

**_Jade: _**because she would have wanted to play me

**_Adam: _**why?

**_Me: _**(big smile) please read and review! (giggles)

_**Note: Chapter five wont be up for a while because I'm going to be dealing with school and also that's one chapter I haven't actually started typing up so it may be a while. Sorry peeps, just be patient and I will continue the story .**_


	5. Battle On The Street

**_Me:_** Took shorter than I expected but chapter five is ready for liftoff (stands with hand in the air)

**_Jade: _**That makes no sense

**_Me: _**(face goes blank then I sit down)

**_Adam: _**well the next chapter is ready for its readers, oh by the way my daughter has to clean her room one of these days.

**_Jade: _**DAD!

**_Adam: _**(smirks) (looks at me) Chris you never answered my question last chapter.

**_Me: _**Huh? Oh yeah (tease) I'm not telling yet! (normal) Ok on with this chapter "Battle on the street"

--------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter five "Battle on the Street"**_

It was morning, the Angel Grove sun peered through the checkered curtains of a small room. The room had light green walls with posters and anime pictures on them. There was a dark colored carpet on the floor. The furniture consisted of a desk that was piled with schoolbooks and papers, a chair in front of the desk that had a backpack with the initials "JSP" on it hanging off of it, open. There was also a nightstand next to a bed with red sheets, black and white comforter, a couple stuffed animals and pillows where a dark haired teen lie sleeping, half out of the covers. Across from the desk was a dresser with some of the drawers part open and a closet. The closet was closed shut. The door to get into the room was across the teen's bed, it was also closed. Bookshelves were hanging on the walls with books, stuffed animals, action figures, karate and soccer trophies, pictures and a bunch of other odds and ends.

A woman opened the door to the teen's room she had narrow brown eyes, short black hair that was starting to grey, she was a in her fifties, the women went over to the bed.

"Jade, time to get up or your going to be late." Jade felt her grandmother shake her.

Jade slowly opened her eyes and pushed her dark hair out of them, Then she looked at the clock.

"Dammit!!!" She exclaimed. Her narrow blue eyes widened. The fourteen year old girl jumped out of her bed, in a pair of shorts and a t shirt.

"Where's dad?" Jade asked, as she quickly tried to figure out what she was going to wear to school today.

"He had to be at work early, he didn't think you would want to get up at 5:30 am"

Jade finished putting together her outfit for school which consisted of Black pants, red t-shirt with a small rabbit head on front and all over the back, along with her black slip-ons with pink, grey, and white stars and white ankle socks.

"I guess that makes sense" Jade said.

Her grandmother walked out of the bedroom and Jade quickly changed into her clothes, brushed her mid neck length dark hair then rushed around the house getting her stuff ready.

"Jade before you go grab a pop tart or something, your not going to school hungry" A man said. "I'll take you to school."

The man had blue-grey eyes, and brown graying hair, he was tall almost the same height as Jade's father he was getting ready to go to his work. It was Jade's grandfather. (**_Me: ok people if I described Adam's father wrong I apologize I think I missed that episode L _**)

Jade put on her backpack, grabbed a chocolate pop tart and then got into her grandfather's car and headed to school.

"Thanks gramp" Jade waved as she ran to get into school.

The teen was already late. "I knew I should of set the alarm clock" she mumbled to herself.

She glanced at the clock in the deserted hallway of Angel Grove high. Everyone was already in class, it was beginning of second period, she snuck into her Math classroom and sat down at her usual seat, in the back of the room. A few of the kids in the class glanced at her, the math instructor seemed oblivious to the fact that Jade was late. Probably because she was never late to classes. He was writing a math problem on the blackboard.

"Alright" he turned around. "Who can answer this problem?"

--------------------------------------------

School ended, quickly, and Jade had loads of homework to do.

She tried to do it in study hall but she spent most of that class wondering where Gina, Alanna, Aiden, Colton and Gabe were. She hadn't seen them since lunch which was strange because they couldn't all have gotten sick. She remembered that she had been sitting with them when all of a sudden they went quiet.

"Hey guys, we have to get going" she remembered Colton saying.

At that same time the four others touched their right ear. Jade of course was confused.

"Jade, we will see you later alright" Gina said to her.

"Um…ok" Jade still didn't understand.

Gabe gave Jade a noogie, Aiden waved, Alanna patted her shoulder. And they left. That was the last time she saw them that day.

Her dad came to pick her up. Jade put her bag in the back seat of the Black car then climbed into the front seat, all in silence. As they started to drive back home Adam became worried about his daughter, she was never this silent before.

"Kiddo," He stopped at a red light and turned to Jade, he lightly touched her shoulder. Jade turned to him.

"Are you alright?" Adam asked. "Did something happen at school?'

Jade was silent, for a moment.

"Dad…" She started finally but was broken off by a battle that took place in the middle of the street not too far away.

The father and daughter both quickly shot their heads over to the battle, in curiosity. Adam pulled over so they could get a better view.

A large creature was there it looked like a large snake with two rabbit legs toward the back of it's body. A metallic green color with black dots on it's back. Connected by thin lines that someone looked like they had been playing "connect the dots" on the creature's back. The dots resembled a diamond surrounded by a circle with a snake going through it.

The large creature was staring down at a group of humanoid creatures that were color coated red, yellow, green, blue, and pink. What the humanoids looked like was quite similar of what Jade could see, from the distance she was at. Each one wore a horned helmet with a silhouette of a sort of creature on the side.

She couldn't quite make out what each silhouette was, she wasn't close enough, but her curiosity got the best of her. The teen got out of the car to get closer to the battle.

"Jade Savanna Park!" Adam called to his daughter.

Jade didn't hear him for she had already run about 30 feet down the street. Adam pulled over his car and shut it off, taking the keys then locking the doors as he attempted to run after his fourteen year old daughter who had finally stopped to stare at the giant monster. Adam stopped and put his hand on her shoulder to catch his breath.

"Jade what was that all about" He said strictly.

"I wanted to get a closer look at the Battle" Jade answered.

"Do you know how dangerously close you could have gotten?" He scolded her.

------------------------

"Demon spirit force you cannot defeat me!" The creature boomed looking at the humanoids.

"We can and we will" The one in red yelled

------------------------

Jade stared at the battle. "Demon Spirit Force?" She said to herself somewhat confused.

"They are Power Rangers" Adam said his tone of voice changing from scolding to somewhat in awe. Jade saw him smile as the battle went on.

Jade couldn't say another word 'Power Rangers' why did that sound so familiar.

On the other hand Adam Just watched, it had brought him back memories when he was a Power Ranger. Something he had never told Jade. He remembered the last time he held that broken Mastodon power coin in his hand:

_Adam's memory_

_He had been helping Carlos train to build up his confidence one day when a bunch of Minions had attacked them. They had attempted to fight them off when Adam noticed Carlos was getting beat pretty badly. Adam went over to his book bag and pulled out the old broken morpher._

_"No Adam it's too big of a risk!" Alpha 6 begged._

_Adam didn't back down._

_"Adam don't!" Carlos had yelled._

_Adam didn't listen._

_"It's Morphin Time" Adam yelled._

_Both Alpha 6 and Carlos begged him not to morph continuously. But Adam yelled "Mastodon" and morphed anyway to fight off the minions. He told Carlos to get out of there but Carlos was worried that he'd be destroyed. Adam insisted on Carlos getting out of there telling him that he would be okay. The minions disappeared Carlos ran and Adam went to fight the monster. _

_"Just like old times" Adam remembered saying, then seconds later Adam felt himself loosing power. He was weak but he fought to keep his morphed form, and got beat up by doing so. It was Adam's stupidest decision._

_He remembered being in the hospital for a couple days. Jade was only around 3 years old at the time. _

_End Memory_

And that was the last time Adam held a Power Morpher in his hand.

"Take control of your demon spirits!" The one in yellow yelled.

The Battle started really heating up Jade noticed that the Power Rangers had taken control of animal shaped shadows that appeared from their heart to the sky and each spirit was black in color with red eyes. Eventually the black and red shadows took form and became an animal. The red one was a tiger, the yellow one took the shape of an eagle, the green one took the shape of a dragonfly, the blue one came out of the ocean as a shark, and the pink one was that of a fox. And each one fought the monster, but the monster had seemed to eye something else.

"JADE MOVE!" Adam yelled grabbing his daughter to get her out of the way. They both fell to the ground, some feet away.

Jade at first was a little annoyed then she noticed that right where she had been watching the battle just seconds ago the monster's tail had made an indent, that would have pummeled her flat to the ground if it wasn't for her father's quick actions.

The pink and green humanoids came over to Jade and Adam.

"Are you two alright?" The pink said to them.

"I'm fine, Jade are you alright?" Adam Said as the humanoid's helped them up.

Jade had a blank look on her face.

"I'm… Fine…" Jade said slowly. Her tone suddenly changed. "BUT THAT WAS AWESOME!" She said excited.

Adam sighed with relief. "We're not doing that again kiddo"

"Glad you two are alright" the green said.

Jade looked at the two humanoids curiously. "You two sound familiar…" She started. They looked at her and held their breaths.

----------------------------------------------

**_Adam: _**Jade you gotta be careful

**_Jade_**: BUT IT WAS AWESOME!!!

**_Me_**: Um…we are back on

**_Adam and Jade_**: Oh

**_Jade: _**That chapter was me actually witnessing a battle in person

**_Me_**: Thanks for summarizing it up Jade

**_Jade_**: No problem

**_Me: _**now Adam Do u want your question answered?

**_Adam_**: Yeah

**_Me: _**(singsong) okaaayyy (jumps up and hugs him)

**_Adam_**: . . . (anime sweat drop)


	6. Slipped from his hands

**_Adam: _**You…wanted…to…hug me?

**_Me: _**(smiles and sits down again)

**_Adam_**: (silence)

**_Jade_**: Ok then onto chapter six

**_Me: _**Oh in this chapter there's one part that reminds me of the song "Sugar , We're Goin' down" by Fall Out Boy, I think at least one of you would have heard of it. Ok its not exactly the song it's more of the rhythm, or the background music.

**_Jade_**: I've heard of it.

**_Me: _**I know that, you and me are alike remember.

**_Jade: _**Yeah.

_**Note: This chapter is a little omniscient, hey I had to get Adam's reactions too :D**_

------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter Six "Slipped From His Hands"**_

"Nah it can't be" she said they let their breaths go.

"Thanks Power Rangers" Adam and Jade said together.

"Come on Kiddo lets go home" Adam said ruffling Jade's hair.

They waved one last time The rangers waved back. Jade and Adam got back to the parked car. The battle had died everyone was getting back to their daily lives. Jade buckled up and Adam started the car then they drove the rest of the way home. The whole way Jade talked with her father about the battle she just witnessed. When they got home Jade got something to eat and quickly went to do her homework. It was about 4 in the afternoon.

She was up in her room the rest of the afternoon and the evening finishing up her homework.

Adam knocked on the door.

"Come in" Jade said still staring at her open history book.

(**_Me: "Sugar Were Goin' Down" by Fall Out Boy starts here_**)

Adam opened the wood door into his teen daughter's room with a plate in his hand.

"Whoa, they packed you with homework tonight didn't they" He joked.

Adam cleared a space on Jade's nightstand and placed the plate of food on it. As he sat on her bed.

"Yeah just kind of, my brain's starting to hurt" Jade said.

Adam chuckled. Jade looked up and smiled at him.

"Maybe you should take a break and eat something" He said showing her the plate of food on her cluttered nightstand.

"Good idea" Jade sighed.

She put her history question sheet in between the pages of her book and closed it. She moved the plate from the cluttered nightstand to her desk. Adam started to stand up to leave the room he patted her shoulder and walked toward the door.

"Dad?" Jade questioned as she turned around on her chair.

"What's up Kiddo?" He asked concerned turning to face her.

"How do you know when you have real friends?" Jade said this was the question she wanted to ask her father before the battle occurred earlier that day.

"If they treat you right and like having you around, usually you would just know." Adam told his daughter. "Why do you ask?"

"Well there's this group of kids at school Gina, Alanna, Colton, Aiden and Gabe, I can tell they like having me around, but they always have to leave at the oddest times. Like today in the middle of lunch." Jade said.

This situation sounded somewhat familiar to Adam the whole disappearing at the oddest times part. When Jade was a baby during the time he spent as a Power Ranger it was the same thing, disappearing at the oddest times. Of course he had to tell Zordon, Demitria, Alpha 5 and Alpha 6 that he had a daughter so they knew the reason if he was ever late. But only they knew about Jade.

"They probably have classes or something else to do during those times" Adam said, he had a feeling of their reason for the disappearances, but Jade had to find out herself.

"They'll tell you when their ready" Adam said with a glint in his eye as if he knew something.

"Alright" Jade smiled. Adam hugged her.

"If you need me Jade I'll be in the other room" He told her.

"Okay" Jade said finishing her dinner then she went back to her homework. Suddenly she felt something touch her, The teen Jumped up from her desk chair ready in karate position she learned from her father. Her narrow blue eyes glanced around her small bedroom. It probably was just a draft she made her decision. The teen started to loosen up when all of a sudden an unfamiliar light shone through one of her bedroom windows. She put her arms over her eyes squinting. What was this light? Jade wondered.

**_(Song: "Drop a heart, Break a name")_**

****Jade Felt some force pull her toward the window.

"DAD!" she tried to call but no sound came from her mouth

**_(Song: "We're always sleeping in and sleeping, for the wrong team")_**

Jade noticed her father run into her room, he must have sensed she was in trouble. Adam grabbed his daughter's arm. He fought to pull her back into the room with all his strength.

**_(Song: "Were going down, down in an earlier round. And Sugar were going down swinging")_**

But the force was too strong. Jade slipped from her father's hands and into the light. Adam fell back.

-------------------------------------------

**_(Song: "I'll be your number one with the Bullet")_**

"JADE!" Adam yelled as he pounded the bedroom floor.

**_(Song: "A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it")_**

"Dammit!" Adam exclaimed.

"I can't believe I let her slip from my grip" Adam said scared.

The 29 year old single father, looked at his hands. **_(Me: Jade was born when he was 15-16, I'm keeping his birthday the same as the actor's, this chapter is in November so Adam's not 30 yet not until January of this story's next year. Don't yell at me!)_**

He couldn't believe that just happened, it just didn't seem right. But at the same exact time, it did. He wasn't a bad father it was just that he had known that this day would come just not so soon and not in this way. Adam closed his hands into fists then swiftly got up and went over to the open window. It had wind blowing through it. He pounded his fists on the windowsill.

"DAMN YOU DEVITRA!" Adam yelled through the open window.

The wind answered blowing roughly through Adam's dark hair. In his face Anger was seen. His only daughter slipped from his grip, anyone would be angry. Especially one who had been a Power Ranger himself 12- 14 years ago. He couldn't believe this, he knew he should try to save her but how? Adam stared out the open window, the winds blowing through his hair. He stood there for a while.

"I wish I could morph again, then it would be so much easier to get her back" He mumbled.

Suddenly the winds started to pick up again and a blinding light entered the room. Adam felt himself be pushed back on the bedroom floor.

---------------------------------------------

**_Jade: _**(exclaimed) What Your ending the chapter now!?

**_Adam_**: Aren't you going to tell what happened to Jade?

**_Me: _**(Evil grin) No I've decided to be evil and make everyone wait for the next chapter.

**_Jade and Adam_**: So your ending it here

**_Me: _**Yep

**_Adam and Jade: _**(Gloom)

**_Me: _**Stay tuned for next chapter (quickly hugs Adam again)


	7. Forcing her power

_**NOTE: sorry for the delay I have had a terrible week and because of it I'm really stressed out there's too much going on in my life right now. But I found time to finish this next chapter.**_

**_Adam_**: Why do u keep hugging me?

**_Me_**: Because its fun

**_Jade: _**Lets get on with the story shall we

**_Adam_**: and find out what happened to Jade

_**Chapter Seven: "Forcing Her Power"**_

Jade slipped from her father's hands and into the light. It was bright and she had to cover her eyes. It was no use trying to fight it she already had been and it was no use. The way the force was pulling her through the narrow tunnel she felt as if she was going down a slide with suction. Her house passed right by her as if in slow motion but she felt as if she was moving much faster than that. All of a sudden the narrow tunnel widened and like a gun she shot out of the blinding light and onto a metal floor. She landed on her stomach, and hit her head.

"Ow! What the heck was that!?" She said slowly sitting up rubbing the bump she received.

The metal floor was cold as ice and harder than rock, she started to stand up but her legs gave out, probably from flying through the tunnel she had to get her "land legs" back. As she sat on the ground she looked around the room.

"Dad" She called. "DAD!" she repeated louder.

But all she could hear was her own echo bouncing off of the metal walls. The room was pretty big. The walls weren't just the normal color of metal the walls seemed to change between different metallic colors. It was quite pretty actually. But her gut was telling her that although it looked nice it didn't have the right feel. She felt strength return to her legs as she stood up.

"Ling, Zong, did you get the right girl this time?" She heard a female echoing voice in the distance.

Jade turned to where she had heard the voice, echoing footsteps were heard on the metallic floor.

"Yes I believe we did mistress"

"Mistress I believe we did yes"

Jade heard two voices that sounded like children's voices. She heard smaller footsteps running down a hall or corridor as they opened a door. The door was well camalflouged with the walls, Jade only noticed them at the time they were opened.

Two creatures that looked like children opened the doors one was wearing a silver space suit and had bright red pigtails, obviously a female. The other one was also childlike but it was wearing a gold spacesuit and had short bright red spiked hair this one looked male. Both of the children had a bluish tint to their pale skin.

"Here she is Mistress Devitra" the boy said.

"Mistress Devitra she is here" the girl copied.

The two children had suddenly appeared in front of Jade to the teen's surprise. In the boy's tiny blue tinted hands he held a small chair that looked as if it came out of a kindergarten classroom. In the girl's hands was a rope that looked like a sparkly jump rope Jade used to train with, during her early days of Karate.

"Are they going to tie me up to that THING?" Jade questioned in her mind.

But before the teen could even move an inch, she found herself tied up to the kindergarten chair. These little kids sure were fast. As she stared surprised into the kids eyes she noticed that they were metallic grey just like the floor of the room she was in. These were some weird little kids. She also noticed they had a type of tattoo on their foreheads. The tattoo looked like a connect the dots: that of a diamond surrounded by a circle with a snake going through it. It was familiar to Jade she had seen this symbol before. It was the same exact symbol that was on the monster from the street battle earlier that day. Did these little kids have something to do with it?

Just as she was tied up she noticed a woman walk through the door into the room. The woman had bright platinum hair down to her waist. She was wearing a brown miniskirt with large black shiny boots that reached above the knee, and a brown shimmering shirt that looked as if it had been torn along the bottom. Her skin was pale, the children looked nothing like her. Her face looked as if she had overdone her makeup making her sort of look like a clown. But her eyes were blue, but not a pretty blue more like a cold and empty blue. She held an odd looking wooden staff in her hand it was crooked, in some places it looked as if the staff had hair. As the woman came closer Jade noticed her arms both had the symbol on it; diamond surrounded by a circle with a snake running through it, but they were elongated. This must be the children's mistress Devitra.

The woman made it over to where Jade was tied up, and struggling a lot trying to get out of the ropes. Devitra touched Jade's chin with her pale cold hands. She examined the teen.

"Similar face shape, same hair color, similar eye shape though the color is a little different…"Devitra examined Jade.

Jade jerked her head angrily to get away from this woman's cold hands as she glared.

"Who are you?" Jade mumbled.

"Oh tsk tsk you don't know me?" The woman said. "Your father never mentioned his fear to you"

"How do you know that I'm the girl who's father you know of" Jade said sourly.

"Maybe I should use your name then Jade Savanna Park daughter of Adam John Park the second black ranger, black ninja ranger with the power of the frog, green zeo and green turbo rangers." Devitra said.

Jade was surprised but didn't show that to Devitra. How'd she know Jade's full name and her father's? Her father a power ranger what was she talking about and what was her father's greatest fear? Jade was confused.

"Yeah right" the teen said looking away.

"No you are definitely her" Devitra said.

"Zong" she said to the child in gold. "Get the forced power"

"Mistress Yes" The boy said.

"Ling, tighten those ropes"

"Yes Mistress" the girl said.

Jade felt the sparkling jump rope tighten around her body. Jade clenched her teeth. And continued to struggle, the ropes were way too tight.

"What are you doing to me Devitra?" Jade raised her voice.

"Don't raise your voice at your mistress"

"Mistress, more like Mistake" Jade said under her breath.

Devitra didn't seem to hear her or at least she didn't acknowledge it. The ropes were tight around Jade's body as the boy came toward the group with an object that looked very much like a super soaker squirt gun but it was metal and not plastic. He placed it in front of the struggling teen.

"Ah the Forced Power" the woman said evilly.

Jade glared as Devitra caresses the object.

"Did you know that from the time of birth you were destined to be a power Ranger? And even more so when your father became one."

"What are you talking about?" Jade asked.

"This" Devitra said as a movie appeared on the wall.

The movie seemed older as it shown six teenagers in Ninja outfits. The six were around a bonfire along with a woman named Dulcea (**_Me_**: yes the power rangers first movie). The camera stopped at each of the teenagers and then Jade noticed it. The teen version of her own father. He was the black ranger with the power of the frog. There was also a bunch of other scenes of the power rangers and how they had changed. Jade couldn't believe this. The teen shook her head, her dad's reaction to the battle made a little more sense to her but why hadn't he told her?

While the scenes flashed between each other Jade noticed that no one had their eyes on her. This was her chance to escape the ropes, struggling the time must have loosened the ropes a bit she could easily slip out of them. And so she did.

"MISTRESS SHE'S GETTING AWAY!" Ling said.

"GETTING AWAY SHE IS MISTRESS!" Zong said.

Jade had finally escaped the ropes and the kindergarten chair and was running toward the still open door. But right when she got there the girl felt something burn on her back.

"AHH!!!" She yelled and then fell to the floor.

Jade couldn't move she continued to feel the burning on her back, painfully. It was like she was being branded but she couldn't see what it was being that at the moment she couldn't move. The burning started to be less painful Jade then blacked out.

When she had awoken she found herself tied standing up with the super soaker pointed at her and it looked as if it had just shot something. Devitra blew on the end of the contraption. Jade felt strange as she looked down at her body to see what damage was caused. She seemed in one piece the only difference was he body seemed to be glowing black. She also felt a tingling sensation on the right side of her back, near her shoulder.

"Mission accomplished" Devitra said smirking. "Now let's send the little girl back to daddy."

Ling and Zong untied Jade who had finished glowing black. Jade automatically went up to Devitra.

"What did you do to me?" she questioned.

"You'll find out" Devitra said.

Devitra pressed a button on the wall and Jade felt the familiar sensation of being squeezed through a bright tube. She closed her eyes and this time it felt faster, and stronger. Jade shot back into her bedroom, knocking her father to the ground. The light ceased.

Jade made a small sound.

"Jade" Adam said slowly sitting up.

"Dad?" Jade whispered.

Adam wrapped his arms around his daughter, the young Father felt something on the right upper part of his 14 year olds back. He gasped. What he felt was the mark Jade was branded with it was the diamond surrounded by a circle with a snake running through it.

"Dad?" Jade asked again.

"What?" Adam whispered as his daughter pulled herself away from the hug.

"You used to be a power ranger?" Jade said bluntly.

Adam's daughter's blue eyes seemed to have a glint in them. He could tell by the glint and the mark that whoever took her did something to her.

------------------------------------------------

Me: And there we have it, that was chapter seven people.

Adam: what will happen to Jade from here?

Jade: What will I do?

Me: find out in the next chapter if I ever get to it


	8. A Different Shade Of Jade

-1_**Me**_: AHHH School!

_**Jade**_: um…?

_**Me**_: too much of it

_**Jade: **_ok then

_**Adam**_: Back on to the story now, we've been waiting.

_**Me: **_hold on let me find that first paragraph I wrote on loose-leaf the other day searches through her stuff

_**Jade and Adam**_: sigh

_**Me: **_pulls out a piece of paper from a pile FOUND IT!!! Here goes, chapter eight!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter Eight: "A Different Shade Of Jade"**_

Adam had been up all night, not because he wanted to the reason was he couldn't sleep. The thoughts passed through Adam's head about what had happened earlier that evening. That branded mark, on Jade's right upper part her back. The diamond surrounded by a circle with a snake running through it. That was the mark of Devitra's clan. Something happened in the past that caused him to know of this Devitra, it occurred the last year of himself as a Power Ranger. He wondered how this was all going to turn out.

Jade slept but she kept having the event repeat over and over and over again, but she usually never returned. Each repeated nightmare added something else to it they were getting worse.

_Jade felt herself pull a strange gun from her body, she couldn't control it, the darkness surrounded her. Her friends and family lay helpless on the ground. She shot at each one of them, the blood spattered…_

"NOOO!!! DAADDDYYYY!!!!" Jade woke up screaming.

Adam heard his teen daughter scream, the young father ran into the room, using such amazing tactics to avoid tripping over her things on the floor.

"Jade!" Adam said concerned. Also the fact that she called for 'daddy' instead of 'dad' it has been years since his daughter used 'daddy'.

"Daddy!" Jade said as she wrapped her arms around him, with tears in her blue eyes.

Adam put his arms around her, the mark on Jade's back seemed to have heated up with a small glow coming from it. Seconds after Adam touched it, the heat started to disintegrate and the glow faded. Jade continued to hug her father with tears seeping into his shirt. This surprised Adam a little since she had never hugged him this long since she was a young child. It did remind Adam a little of Nina, Jade's mother, who he hasn't seen in a long time.

One thing Adam knew when he first found out Jade was a girl was that the teen years would be crazy: mood swings, boyfriends, spending money like crazy (though she hasn't done that yet), and other female stuff. Adam was glad he didn't have to explain some things to Jade it would get awkward, that's what his mother, Jade's grandmother, was for.

Adam held his teary-eyed teenage daughter in his arms. Sometimes that's all a girl needed, or so he thought, personally he didn't know what else to do.

Jade settled down after a while, she pulled away from her father and wiped her eyes. Adam was glad his shirt was soaked with tears. The teens eyes dried as she sat a few feet away from Adam on her knees and closed her eyes. This was a meditation position, she learned it being a student in her father's Karate class. A few moments later Jade took a deep breath and opened her blue eyes.

"Are you goin to be alright?" Adam said looking at his daughter.

"I think so dad" Jade said. "Thank you"

"Your welcome kiddo, I'll be in the other room if u need me alright." Adam said.

"Okay" Jade said as she crawled back into her bed.

Adam watched her for a moment and then went back into his own room and tried to get some sleep himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jade?" someone said

Jade snapped out of her daydream, to look at the five others sitting at the table.

"What?" She said sharply.

"Are you alright? You've been in a daze all day it seems." Gina said.

"No I haven't" Jade denied.

"We called you 3 times…" Colton said.

"Oh?" Jade said.

"Didn't sleep well did you?" Aiden asked.

Jade nodded. Aiden was pretty good at guessing what was wrong with people it surprised Jade a little but over time she had gotten used to it.

"That explains a lot of things then." Alanna said, fixing her dark ponytail.

"What are you talking about Alanna?" Jade said sharply.

Gina and Alanna looked at each other, Gina raised her eyebrows, Alana shrugged. Alanna looked back at the 14 year old girl .

"Well daydreaming a lot is one thing, snapping at people is another…." Alanna said.

"And almost fell asleep in your sandwich…if that's possible." Gabe said.

"Gabe!"

"Well she almost did when she was daydreaming" Gabe shrugged.

They all continued talking, Jade started to block it out. And for some reason she was getting annoyed something that usually didn't happen around her friends. A shock from the right side of her back made its way to her brain like some sort of electric shock. It wasn't the burning feeling she had when she was shot at that night it hurt a bit more than that.

"Loose them" a strange voice said in her head.

As in one quick movement Jade had packed up her stuff and stood up.

"Gotta go bye" she said quickly.

Jade ran out of the cafeteria, leaving the others with confused looks. She could feel the electric sensation going through her body, she didn't like it at all. Yet something else was telling her that this electric sensation was normal. The teen had gotten outside and soon felt herself being teleported. She was snatched from the ground outside of the school and as if flew, with a dark beam of light surrounding her. The teleportation took only a few seconds she had fallen to the ground on her hands and knees. It was stinging. Jade groaned.

She looked at her surroundings, it seemed like a desert surrounding a large strange looking building. The building was metallic, it seemed so familiar another look and she knew exactly where she was. The ship had been planted into the desert ground.

"What the heck!" The teen exclaimed as the shocking sensation ceased.

Her body without her knowledge was moving toward the ship, her brain started to fog and change into some sort of military state. In front of the girl a woman stood. The girl bowed down to the woman.

"I am here mistress." The girl said in a hypnotic voice.

"Perfect" The woman said looking at the teenager bowed down to her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Colton looked through the door from the table as his 14 year old friend run through the cafeteria doors.

"What the heck just happened?" Colton asked in his sharp voice standing up from the table.

The other four stood up as well the rangers exchanged glances.

"Look what you did Gabe" Alanna muttered under her breath.

"I don't think Gabe did anything Alanna" Aiden said putting a hand up to his red hair and sounding a bit dazed.

"We should go find her." Gina said in her soft tone, moving a piece of blond hair from her eyes.

"Rangers!" Colton felt a tickle in his ear.

"Guys no time to find Jade" Colton whispered to the others.

The others each felt tickles in their own ears.

They nodded gathered their stuff and ran out of the cafeteria. Down the deserted hallways of Angel Grove High they went, classes were still going on. They made it to the janitors closet.

"Is the coast clear Aiden?" Colton asked his red headed friend.

"Yeah, lets go" Aiden answered.

They each took another quick look around then crowded into the Janitor's closet. Alanna felt around and pulled a hidden lever. The floor opened up from below them as they slid through a tunnel into an anteroom with a large door surrounding the door were five silhouettes. At the same time they each put stones into the frame of the door.

Colton put a red stone into one the Tiger silhouette.

Alanna put a yellow stone into the Eagle silhouette.

Gabe put a blue stone into the Shark silhouette.

Gina put a pink stone into the Fox silhouette.

Aiden put a green stone into the Dragonfly silhouette.

The silhouettes glowed the color of their gems, the door opened diagonally and the teens walk into a large room with a very colorful carpet. The door closed behind them. Around the room were computers, teleporting devices, viewing globes, television sets, cameras and more. A silvery glow came from almost everything. It was a nice place for a command center.

Sitting at one of the computers was an older man with graying beard and moustache. He didn't have much hair on his head. His features were sharp yet his eyes were wise. He was wearing jeans and a long-sleeve shirt in his hand he held a cleaning brush, and he wore sunglasses.

"What is it Ravid?" Colton asked.

The older man transformed into a younger version of himself. Long black hair, the wrinkles faded, his ears became sharp, but his eyes still stayed the same sharp and wise.

"Devitra's got another monster, and it looks as if that's not the only thing she has" Ravid said.

The teens went over to the computer to see what Ravid was talking about.

"Oh my gosh!" Gina exclaimed in her soft voice.

"It looks like…" Alanna started.

--------------------------------------------------------------

_**Me: **_rocking back and forth whistling

Jade and Adam exchange glances

_**Jade: **_Why do u keep doing this Chris?

_**Me: **_Cuz I like leaving cliffhangers sometimes.

_**Adam**_: People will wanna read it more because of the suspense.

_**Me: **_Yeah that's it gives Adam a big hug Thank youuuuuuu!!!

_**Jade: **_Your weird

_**Me: **_Why thank you

_**Adam**_: well that's another chapter "Different Shade of Jade" looks at me who's still hugging him

_**Me: **_pauses I'M NOT VERY GOOD WITH TITLES! Comments please.


	9. Darkness Of Black

Me: Wow I haven't updated in forever

Jade: Yeah I know.

Me: Well I graduated college last year, and I guess I just didn't know what to write for a while

Jade: Well I guess you can get on with it now

Me**:** Here we go chapter nine! And some of you may notice that my writing style has changed a bit.

* * *

_Chapter Nine_ "Darkness of Black"

The creature looked very much like one of their own. It wore a black jumpsuit with white stripes down the sides. The size of it looked human but not as tall as most actually the creature was kind of, well, short. On the front of the jumpsuit there was a white diamond shape with a silver silhouette that looked like half of an animal's body. On its head was a helmet a black helmet with a white silhouette across the sides of the helmet. The silhouette was of the same animal, in full body, from the front of the outfit. On top of the helmet there were two horns. The creature's outfit matched the rangers exactly.

"Who is that?" Gina asked.

"Or what is that?" Alanna corrected.

"How did Devitra get a hold of the blueprints?" Aidan questioned.

A woman came into the room, she had blonde hair and blue eyes she transformed just like Ravid had done. The woman looked younger and her ears were sharp. This was Kaia, also known as Miss Crystal. The elfess wore a long flowy pastel pink gown and she had flowers in her hair.

"Devitra didn't get a hold of them" Kaia said sharply looking at the screen.

She observed the black ranger yes it was exactly as the rangers costumes were. She watched the movements, they didn't seem human.

"It already had the power Devitra just found it first." Kaia explained.

"That doesn't make any sense though" Colt said sharply, he went up to the screen to get a better view.

"The creatures movements are somewhat jerky, it's hard to notice but they are." Ravid Observed. "She must have used the idea of your Ranger suits, I'm not sure it had the same technology as the originals."

"Well whatever the case is we gotta defeat the monster before it's too late" Colt said walking to the center of the room, the others followed behind, and got into formation. Colt stood in front, on his right Alanna to Alanna's right was Gabe. On Colt's left was Aiden to the left of Aiden was Gina.

"Take control of your demon spirits" Colt ordered.

"Pink Fox Demon power" Gina called.

"Blue Shark demon power" Gabe said.

"Green Dragonfly Demon power" Aiden called.

"Yellow Eagle Demon power" Alanna said.

"Red Tiger Demon power" Colt called.

As each ranger called out the demon spirit the controlled, they put the bracelets to the sky bright light entered the bracelet. Soon, the spirits entered each Ranger's body and they transformed into Power Rangers Demon Spirit Force. Each ranger had their own color and silhouettes of the spirit they had called out had shown up on the front of their outfits and on both sides of their helmets, the helmets had horns on top of them.

The rangers were automatically teleported to the field where the monster stood, or in this case slithered. A better look at the monster showed that it was a snake; the top of its head was the sign of Devitra's clan. The diamond surrounded by a circle with a snake running through it. The monster wasn't just any normal snake by the looks of it; it was similar to the rubber snakes Alanna used to collect when she was a kid. This monster was purple with hot pink spots. It was in the background while Devitra's minions.

Each ranger fought off the minions. The minions like many of Devitra's monsters, looked as if they were toys. They were toy soldiers with the red, yellow, blue and black coloring but they were shinier as if metallic. The way the minions moved seemed more that they were robots, than toys. Each minion had Devitra's sign on the front of their bodies, which also was their weak point.

"It's the Robo-Toldiers" Gabe, in the blue, exclaimed.

Gabe had to try hard NOT to laugh but the idea of evil toy soldiers got him each time, even the name was a bit, silly. But these were Devitra's minions, either they defeated them, or get their butts kicked. The Demon Spirit Rangers continued to fight the minions.

"Aw watch the itty bitty Power Rangers fight off the soldiers" Devitra said to the being beside her.

"I see them mistress" The hypnotized Jade replied.

The Black ranger stared down at the Demon Spirit Rangers, them and their fighting. Maybe it was the hypnosis, but Jade could feel Devitra's hate for these rangers within herself. It was building up inside her as she clenched her fists. Jade's feelings at this moment were the fact that she wanted to fight these rangers, the people who were her friends.

Devitra looked at the creation and smiled, it was going her way, for the most part at least. One day she was going to use this Jade girl and have her fight the Demon Spirits and win, but she didn't want to waste the girl on them now. Devitra called back her minions and sent out her snake monster, as she watched the scene, with her cold blue eyes.

The rangers noticed the minions being called back by Devitra as she sent out the snake monster that was ready to take a bite out of them. The rangers fought hard but the monster was starting to get the best of their ranger bodies. The tail of the snake hit Alanna in the side knocking her over. Ignoring the pain the yellow ranger stood up and went for the monster. Alanna didn't like being pushed around like this especially not by some monster. She jumped high in the air as her suit spread eagle wings and landed on top of the monster.

Gina and Colt swerved around the snake's body with their super speed that came from their Spirits. But the tail somehow caught Colt tripping the red ranger before getting up almost immediately after.

"Rangers we must call on the Demon Spirits, immediately" Colt ordered.

The rangers lined up in their usual order Colt in front, Alanna to the right, Aiden to the left, Gabe next to Alanna and Gina next to Aiden. They touched their swords that each had an Animal's head on it and called forth their zords.

A tiger ran around the jungle through the undergrowth and the trees, avoiding anything that could trip him with amazing agility. He jumped into the air eyes flashing red and went through a transformation process where he transformed into a metallic red and black armored robot.

An eagle was tending to her nest on a mountain high above the earth. She moved her head, eyes flashing red, as if sensing something where she flew out of her nest and swooped across the land where she made her metallic transformation into a yellow and black armored robot.

A dragonfly fluttering around in a field near a small pond was distracted from his cattail by a sense of duty. He brushed past the other dragonflies his large black eyes turned blood red. It seemed to grow quickly as he was soon transformed into a metallic much larger version of himself into a green and black armored robot.

A shark hunting in the waters was busy with food in his mouth when he sensed the call. The shark emerged fin first outside of the water, shortly followed by his head, eyes flashing red, and tail. There he transformed into metallic creature that seemed to swim through the air into a blue and black armored robot.

A fox lifted her head up from the desert sand where she was looking for something to eat when she sensed the call. The fox shook the sand off of her body as she ran swiftly across the desert sand, her brown eyes turned red. She gained enough momentum to leap in the air and make her metallic transformation into a pink and black armored robot.

The animals all came together and lined up behind their designated masters as the rangers jumped in the air and found themselves in their zords.

Devitra saw this her monster was being threatened as it always had been when the rangers had their demons but she never let them know that,she was the bad guy and she wanted one thing only. To defeat the Power rangers.

"You!" Devitra turned to the black ranger.

The hypnotized Jade who had been watching the battle this whole time watching the minions defete and get defeated, watched the whole battle with the snake from above, turned to the evil queen.

"Control my monster, with your powers you will defete those rangers silly zords." Devitra ordered.

Jade obediently jumped from where she had been standing next to the queen and went to control the now grown monster. The black ranger said nothing she put her hand on Devitra's mark on the monster and it glowed. Jade now had combined her powers with the monster's as she used it to smack the rangers Zords around.

"We have to create the Megazord!" Aiden called through the communicator to the other rangers who all agreed as they came together to form the MegaZord.

The two sides fought for victory. The Megazord starting to beat out the monster Jade could feel the monster Zapping her power at some point she had been ejected from the monster that seemed to have cut its own power in half. The Megazord had easily defeated the monster which fell to the ground and exploded just to disintegrate into the earth in it's place a snake slithered across the ground then completely disappeared.

"Yeah! We did it!" Gabe yelled out loud as the rangers high fived each other.

"Power down!"

The rangers jumped from their Zords and landed safely on the ground as each of their Zords detached from one another returned to their animal forms and Scattered off to their designated homes. The rangers powered down and made their way back to school.

Meanwhile Jade had found herself lying near the woods of the high school, she was back to her teenage body. The girl struggled to sit up and looked around touching her head. Her body flashed hypnotic for just a second as she got up then back to normal.

"How did I get here?" Jade asked herself. "Last thing I remember was eating lunch."

She heard the school bell rang. An OH SHOOT look appeared on her face as she ran back toward the school and snuck inside. Before the scene finishes it zooms in on the teenager's eyes who had a twinkle in her eye.

* * *

Me: YAY I'M SOO HAPPY I KNOW HOW TO DO A BATTLE SCENE NOW! Well sort of…

Jade: YAY, how many Power Rangers episodes did you have to watch?

Me: Just a few

Jade: really well you sure were up all night watching "Just a few"

Me: Well I wasn't just watching them for battle scenes (sighs dreamily)

Jade: What else were you watching them for?

Adam: Christina why is your pictures file a couple gigs larger than it was yesterday, BEFORE you watched Power Rangers?

Me: Tune in next time for another episode of Power Rangers Demon Spirit Force! I mean…. Like Father, Like Daughter (hugs Adam)


End file.
